dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Marrlin
Julie Marrlin was a nightclub singer. She had been married to a criminal who was executed, and it was later revealed that she was the older sister of Lizz. She was an attractive blonde with a fine singing voice. Early Life Julie and Lizz had been orphans, and were separated at a young age. It was later revealed that Julie and Lizz's adoption had not handled by an official adoption agency, but that they had been sold to their adoptive parents by a baby broker named Clair Howell. Julie grew up to be beautiful, with a very good singing voice. She had been courted by the wealthy attorney Paul Pocketclip. However, Julie had spurned Pocketclip and later married the criminal "Ducky" Marrlin, who became involved in a counterfeting ring. Ducky killed a man, and Pocketclip agreed to defend him. However, Pocketclip was caught tampering with the jury and attempting to bribe to judge. Pocketclip was disbarred and Julie's husband was re-tried. He was convicted of murder and executed. Julie believed that Pocketclip had done it all deliberately to get her husband out of the way and she never forgave the attorney. Object of Affection Some time later, Julie was singing at a nightclub in Dick Tracy's city, where Lizz had recently become a policewoman. Pocketclip was still enamored of Julie, and he enlisted the young tough Joe Period as a go-between. Period approached Julie backstage at the nightclub, claiming to be a friend of her deceased husband. When Period told Julie that he had been sent by Pocketclip, Julie rebuffed him. In spite of this, Period believed that Julie was attracted to him, and he was determined to see her again. When Period informed Pocketclip that Julie refused to see him, the older man decided not to take "no" for an answer. He went to Julie's hotel, planning to woo her with expensive gifts. Joe Period arrived at the same time, and the two men fought in the hallway outside Julie's room. Joe stabbed Pocketclip in the back of the skull with a steel pick that he kept concealed on his person, and Pocketclip died in the hallway. Surprised by Joe Period Joe Period forced his way into Julie's room and demanded (at gunpoint) that she hide him. Dick Tracy and the police soon arrived to investigate Pocketclip's death. Julie told them that she hadn't seen or heard anything. While she was speaking to the police through a crack in the door, an increasingly agitated Joe Period held a gun on her. Unbeknownst to Joe, Julie had a pet parakeet that she let fly around the room outside of its cage. The bird startled Joe and he shot it. The shot alerted the police to Joe's presence, but he slammed and bolted the door before they could get in. Joe then fled out the window, injuring himself in the fall. Julie was shocked and distraught over the death of her bird, and seemingly fainted. The police soon discovered that the bullet Joe fired had also struck Julie and she was rushed to the hospital. Lizz arrived and explained their familial connection just before Julie died. The death of her sister further motivated Lizz to pursue a life dedicated to law and order. Category:Deceased Category:Widows Category:Orphans Category:Musicians